


The Boy Who Has the Cure,

by GingerLynn16



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Carl Grimes, Blood and Injury, Bottom Glenn Rhee, Bottom Rick Grimes, Caring, Character Death, F/M, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, M/M, POV Multiple, Possible Spoilers, Protective Carl Grimes, Relationship(s), Smut, Teen Carl Grimes, Teen Romance, Top Carl Grimes, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerLynn16/pseuds/GingerLynn16
Summary: After Alexandria falls after the walls falls they are back on the streets once more, they believe they will have to suffer in this zombie infested world until the end of time, that was until they met a boy on the road and they soon learn that this world can be fixed and be turned back into a normal world when they learn that the boy they met, the boy they let join their little group, their family. Is the cure to humanity. The REAL cure.
Relationships: Abraham Ford/Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes/Original Male Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Glenn Rhee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Boy Who Has the Cure,

**Author's Note:**

> In this story I changed a few things from the show to fit the story a bit better, So firstly  
> Carl still losses his eye and If you haven't seen that far yet Im sorry for spoiling it for you, secondly Glenn does not die but he doesn't date Maggie he dates Daryl. Thirdly, They haven't met up with Negan's group yet or Never will maybe, I am still debating on it. And In this, I will be showing a few other's relationship issues and loves, you don't have to read the other's relationships of you don't want to, I am adding it to make it more fun. If I have anything that might be hard to read or a triggers for some, I will add a warning in these notes.

* Carl POV*

Alexandria fell two weeks ago and we have been on the streets for a week, we had to hunker down in the woods for my me to rest due to my accident during the raid of zombies flooding Alexandria, the day before we headed off on the long road we raided all the food and weapons from Alexandria and soon as we did we began our old journey back on the road, trying to make it day by day once more. The sun was being hidden by the clouds and a warm but still cool breeze swooshed by us, blowing a few leaves around and leaves fall off trees as the wind goes through them as well, Judith babbled as I fixed her in my arms to be held closer to me " How's Judith doing" Daryl looked back and asked " She's doing good, " I answered looking at Judith with a small smile. Judith smiled at me and babbled some more before looking off in the distant. Things were doing good as we walked down the road until a few walkers came out of know where from the trees and on the road, my dad and Daryl go up and stab them in the head while Abraham goes up to the ones that were going being my dad and Daryl and stab them in the back of the head. Glenn and Michonne killed the one's behide us, " Is that all of them" I asked as I hold Judith a bit more close as my hand was over my knife, In case I needed to get in and kill a few " I think so, are you two okay" Maggie looks around us to make sure, " Want me to take her Carl? " Maggie asks holding her arms out, I hand her Judith and we walked back down the road again. 

" I see a small cafe we can stop and rest their for a while before we get back on the road " My dad points to the cafe in the distant which is a small coffee tan shop, We made it to the cafe and the window's were still in tacked not broken just smudged with dirt and blood, dried old blood and surprisingly no bodies outside and when we entered the shop, no bodies either. " Somebody must have cleaned this body's stay on guard " Dad says grabbing his gun out, I nod as we split up and look around, Everywhere was searched and nobody was found, not even a walker which was strange to us all. We sat around a huge booth with some food and our water as we rested, " Do you think it's safe here to stay over night? " Daryl spoke with Rick along with Glenn and Abraham, They spoke more before coming over having the rest of us to look, " It seems safe enough to stay, what do you guys think?" Dad says putting his hands on his hips looking at us. We all agreed that It's safe enough, Time flew by so fast the next thing I know It's the next day and we are once more back on the road, once we saw sun. The day was like yesterday, warm with a nice cool warm breeze, Today my dad was caring Judith as I was next to him in the front.   
The roads were empty besides from some dead zombies, some zombies that decayed into just lifeless bones and some fresh dead one's that caught our attention, " Can you see if they left tracks if they exited from the woods? : Maggie asks Daryl who walked up and went to a dirted area and looked.   
" They must have went down the road as well of us and pushed them to the side of the dirt when they killed them " Daryl gruff voice cleared as he walked back on the road next to his boyfriend, Glenn. 

We stayed alerted as we walked more watching every corner, " Where could that person go? The body was like 5 minutes fresh, they can't be that fast" Daryl looks around the area confused on how their is no sigh of the person and they all know the person isn't dead since they would have seen blood, a body or tracks in the dirt, but nothing.  
We stayed alerted, and quiet was soon in the air besides from birds chirping and a few leaves rustling due to the wind every few minutes, Judith began to fuss a little so we stopped and grabbed her, Her stuffed Lamb and she held in in her hands but still fussed until she did grabby hands to me with her free hand. So dad handed her to me and she quieted down and dad chuckled, " I believe she is going to be a brother girl" Daryl smirks having a few smile and chuckle as well of my dad as I just smile at my sister.   
The road was endless just long and long road with cloudy sky's, nothing else besides more dead zombies, " Oh, Um..Dad" I cleared my throat and looked at my dad, he looked " What is it Carl? " My dad furrows his eyebrows " Were out of bandages so this is my last bandages" I informed him who nodded " Thanks for letting me know son" Dad smiled.   
Everything was silent until a huge amount of Walkers came out of the woods, from beside us and behide us, Everyone got out and began to shoot, there was to many to go and stab them, I held Judith close holding her ear as her other ear is pressed into my shoulder and spot at walkers as well, Everyone was spaced out so the walkers would spread out so we all were a good 3 feet from each other with different amount of zombies for us.  
All of them were killed, or so I thought until I gasp loudly as one was in my face and I fell backwards blocking Judith's head from being hit, the zombie was walking to me and I was afraid Judith was going to die, Until The head was stabbed as a person jumped high before landing on their feet and the zombie falls to the side. I got up soon as the others run up to me and Judith, Judith wasn't crying she was calm, " Are you okay Carl! Is Judith okay" Dad asked worried, I nod " Thank you" Maggie breathed heavily, I looked at the person and saw a teen boy, my age. He picked up Judith's lamb and handed it to her, before smiling at us and running off at a high speed. 

" they must have been the one to kill the other walkers back their and ran off, Now I see how they got away so quick" Daryl breathed heavily as we all watched how the teen boy was soon gone after 5 minutes through the woods instead this time, " Are you sure your okay? " Abraham asked me, " Yeah, probably just cut my elbow but Judith is fine, I was more worried about her. " I smiled as dad takes Judith and Abraham checks my arms so does Maggie. and I was right I cut my elbows open and my back was scratched from the road but no bleeding on my back, they cleaned it with a rag " Look, The teen dropped some bandages....Was he listening? " Glenn grabs the bandages, " We don't know but thanks to him, we can use them. " Daryl responds looking where the boy ran off with no other sign of him anymore. they bandage my elbows up and we set off again but more alerted know, It was starting to get dark and their was no sign of shelter in sight so we just had to continue through the dark " Rick, Look theirs's a fire " Abraham spoke pointing his gun shortly to the fire in the woods that we can see in the small distant. " It could be the Teen boy from earlier dad " I spoke looking at him who was still holding Judith protectively who was asleep in his arms holding her lamb to her chest tightly in her small hands. " Please dad, Im sure if it is him, He can help us one more time" I pleaded with my dad who looked at the others and sighed, " Alright, If It's okay with everybody else" Everybody agreed and wet off in the woods getting closer to the warm fire.   
We arrived and I was correct it was the same teen boy, There was a tent hung up where theirs's a small room that has another room inside so enough room for all of us, He looked slightly jumping but smiled at us. " Im rick and this is my Son Carl and the other's are, Michonne, Abraham, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and this is my daughter Judith... Thank you for saving my son and daughter back there" My dad says to the teen boy, " It wasn't a problem, Im Angel" The boy smiled at us like he known us for years. 

" You guys can stay here, I'll keep watch " He smiled as he stirred a small pot, He puts some soup in a bowl and hands it to me and soon we are all around the fire with some soup  
" Thank you for the Soup, Angel " Michonne spoke as she wiped her mouth and gave the bowl back to Angel and Angel gave her seconds which surprised her but she ate it once more. " it's not a problem Michonne " Angel responds as he refills our bowls for seconds, " Beautiful Daughter" Angel smiles, " Thanks.." Rick responds feeding Judith, " What are you doing out here all alone? " Maggie asks as we finished our dinner " I don't have anybody to stay with since this all happen" Angel points to the entire world.   
" Do you trust everybody so easily? Sorry if it sounded rude. " Glenn asks nervous that it might have sounded rude like, " It's not rude at all and I don't trust other's easily but You guys seem different from others, so I guess It just happened " Angel smiles as he stares at the fire that was big fire so it kept all of us warm.   
We all go in and see the second half of the room was zipped up and so we spilt up to take each other room, Dad, Abraham, Glenn and Daryl in the second room with Judith as the second room had Maggie, Michonne and Me since the second room was filled up. We were in different clothes and fell asleep quickly.   
I groaned as I open my eyes and I heard birds chirping but I looked out the small screen window and it was sunrise so I got up and rubbed my eye before placing my sheriff hat on with my shoes and left, closing the tent. I look and see the fire is still lit and very much still warm as Angel was sleeping against a long, feet crossed with his hood up and head down facing his lap. I crouched down and gently shaked him " Angel, it's carl wake up" He groans and pulls his hood off and looks at me, " Morning" He yawns getting up losing balance so I caught him.   
" Im going to see if I caught any fish, Wanna come with" He asked, I nod I go back in and rip a piece of the paper attached to the tent and wrote on it with a almost dried out pen and placed it on my dad's shoes before running out to catch up with Angel to see him waiting for me outside still. 

We walked down the dirted woods to get to the lake, " If you don't mind me asking, How did you get this far? " Angel asked me " Well.... My dad was shot and was in a coma when this all happened, Shane my dad's ex-bestfriend saved me and my mom, my dad woke up and found us... We made it to a farm were we stayed due to me getting shot, that's where we found out my mom was pregnant and Shane died. We left when zombies raided the farm, we made it to a prison were my mom gave birth but there was no chance she would survive so I had to kill her as Maggie took Judith... My dad went crazy, Prison fell we all thought the others were dead but we survived and wet met up with Abraham and his three friends who died back at our old place, Alexandria.... We lived there for awhile until the walls fell and everyone but us died, and during the raid I lost my eye due to getting shot, Again and we are here know.. That was two weeks ago I believe" I told him everything, " Shit, Im sorry to hear that Carl" He says shocked as we reached the lake.   
He picked up the trap and saw a big amount of fish so he wrapped the rope around his hand as his hoodie sleeve covers most of his hand, except his fingers as we walked back and he carried it. but half way the bag snapped, he dropped the rope as we picked up the fish and carried it to camp struggling to keep them in our hands.   
We made it back to see the others awake, " Saw the note" My dad chuckles as he helps take some of the fish and places it down along with Angel placing the rest down,   
" Need help cleaning them? " Glenn asks, so Glenn, Angel and I cleaned the fish and thrown them in the pot as they cooked, soon as they all were done, Angel dished us up and once we all had about 3 fishes each, except for him and Judith. Judith had half since she was still young.   
" Thank you for the shelter Angel" My dad says and he looks at the others and I furrowed my eyebrows " Not a problem Rick" Angel answered dumping a bucket of water on the fire making black smoke rise having Angel cough. " How many walkers have you killed" Rick asks and my eyes widen knowing what they are doing, " To many to count" Angel answered sitting on the log as grabbed some grenades " Don't worry I'll use it once far away" He answered as he saw a few of the wide eyes.

" How many people have you killed " Dad asked again " Three " Angel answered a bit hesitantly "Why? " Dad finished the last question we use to use to have new people join our group, to join our family " Because they were bad...bad people" Angel gulped, " Why ask me these questions? " Angel was confused " Do you want to join our group? You can if you want " Maggie answered Angel who know understood. " Sure" He nodded we were leaving when we stopped " What were the grenades for? " Daryl asked " To get rid of the tent? " Angel shrugs his shoulders as he walks to the tent and we run a few more feet covering our ears and Judith's, He pulls them and throws them in the tent and takes long streched out runs and made it to us as a loud bomb! sound went off. " Do you always do that" Michonne asks " Only to tents, well some not all, Those were my last bit so no more blowing things up " Angel answered and we started down the road once more but with a new member to the group, to our family...


End file.
